A Secret to be Told
by freakymathgirl
Summary: Romance blossoms between Troy and Gabriella. But their parents are hiding a secret from them. Will it destroy their relationship? Troyella! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Our Song

I looked at the attractive blonde basketball player beside her in the car and sighed. I just couldn't believe it that Troy; the hottest and most popular guy in the whole school; had wanted _me_ to be his escort at the afterparty. He heard me sigh.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" he asked me gently.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking about how happy I am. We both won for our teams, and we won the leads in the musical. How much better can things get?"

"Well, Gabi, I think I can make things even better." he replied.

"Oh yeah?" I asked teasingly, "And how could you possibly do that?"

Troy grinned and flashed his heart-winning smile at me.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh, please tell me!" I begged, grabbing his arm. The car swerved and I immediately let go.

"Ooops. Sorry." I said sheepishly. He just grinned and looked up at the road.

"You know, trying to kill me is not going to help," he told me. I just smiled and leaned back against my seat. I looked outside and I could tell we were almost at Chad's house, where the afterparty was being held. We parked on the street, and I started to open my door to get out.

"Wait a second!" Troy exclaimed. He hopped out and opened my door for me, giving me one of his hands to help me out. I took it, and it was like a bolt of electricity shot through me. I kept holding on to his hand until we reached the door.

Troy rang the doorbell and some cheerleader answered the door. Some music was playing really loudly and people were dancing. Ryan was the DJ. Troy pulled me onto the dance floor right away and we started dancing energetically. I was having so much fun. We danced to about 5 songs before I got tired. Then I went to go the washroom. Troy went to go chat with Ryan so I hung out with Taylor for awhile. We chatted for a few minutes, and then a slow song came on. Troy came over and asked me to dance. I was so excited. I hadn't really been sure that he liked me in that way. And when I realized which song it was, I looked into his eyes searchingly. He nodded and I melted. He had asked Ryan to play our song! I put my head on Troy's shoulders while we danced to the familiar tune. He quietly sang along in my ear, and soon I joined in.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

It was the song we had first sung together! I started crying a bit as he rubbed my back. I was overwhelmed.

Then another fast song came on. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I made my way to the edge of the dance floor with Troy right behind me. We decided to find something to drink. As we walked toward the refreshment table, Chad came up to us.

"Hey, would either of you like a beer?" he asked.

I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. Troy noticed my distress and gave Chad a dirty look before taking my hand and leading me outside. Chad had a really nice yard and Troy and I sat down in the gazebo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Surprise

"What's wrong, Gabriella," he said as he wiped away my tears with his index finger. I just sobbed even harder. He mover closer to me and gave me a big hug, my head resting on his shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes until I became calm enough to speak.

"Oh, Troy. When I was 10 my dad died. He was crossing the street while walking our dog and a drunk teen on his way home from a party hit him. He died instantly. His death hit me really hard. We were really close. I haven't really gotten over it. And I don't drink. I just don't want to put another family through what we've been through."

Troy pulled me closer.

"I didn't realize that that had happened to your family Gabi. I'm so sorry. Any time you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm just a phone call away. Remember that. Now how would you like to hear about the special surprise I've planned? Hopefully it will cheer you up."

I sat up and looked into his eyes. He looked so sincere. I nodded, grinning.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girl friend?" he asked, pulling out a small box. I gasped as he handed the box to me. As I opened it, my eyes filled with tears. There was a beautiful heart-shaped silver locket with my name written across the front. I looked up at him and nodded again, not wanting to ruin the moment with words. He leaned closer to me until our lips were only centimeters apart. Then he closed the gap. Fireworks exploded inside of me and I put my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my waist. I pulled away from him for a moment, smiled at him, and returned his kiss, this time with a bit more passion. Then we pulled apart with the sound of the back door opening.

I moved a little away from him, and then I giggled. It was Chad and Taylor. They sat down on the porch swing and started kissing. Troy and I decided to sneak up on them and get them back for interrupting our would-have-been kiss after the basketball game. We silently crept out of the gazebo, hand in hand. We ran and hid behind the huge oak tree. Then we snuck toward Chad and Taylor. They were quite engrossed in each other and didn't notice as we walked up the stairs. Troy and I looked at each other and on the count of three we yelled "BOOO!"

Taylor and Chad sprung apart very quickly. When Chad saw who we were, he started chasing Troy around the yard yelling. I was cheering for Troy and Taylor looked at me grinning.

"So what were you two doing out here, Gabriella?" she asked me suspiciously. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, Troy and I were just talking in the gazebo. We saw you come out and thought it would be funny to get back at you guys for interrupting our kiss after the game." Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"So you were 'talking,'" she said, "What exactly were you 'talking' about"

I grinned and playfully swatted at her arm. "Well, maybe we kissed just a little," I replied, "but we did talk too. Troy asked me to be his girlfriend! And look at the locket he gave me!"

Taylor squealed and I did too. It was starting to sink in. Troy wanted me to be his girlfriend. He could have had any girl in the whole school! Then Taylor sighed and looked at Chad.

"Chad hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. It almost makes me think he only wants to be with me physically," she said, blinking back tears.

"Taylor, I can tell Chad loves you very much. He's just scared to ask for fear of rejection. Guys may act all macho, but deep down they are wimps," I advised her.

Then we were interrupted by Troy and Chad. They were done with their little impromptu chase. "What was that, Montez?" Troy asked slyly.

"Nothing. I was just…um…saying how amazing you are," I defended myself.

Troy rolled his eyes, then ran towards me. He picked my up and carried my towards Chad's pool.

"I don't think so, mister," I screamed, giggling. "I just took a shower before we came here. Besides, I'm wearing a white shirt!"

"I thought you were trying to stop me from throwing you in," he joked. I glared at him and he put me down. Then I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight! I gasped, because my curfew was 11:30. Troy asked me what was wrong. When I explained my situation, he offered to drive me home right away. We said goodbye to Chad and Taylor and walked towards the car. I used my cell to call home, and I explained to my mom that we had lost track of time. I told her that Troy and I were just about to leave. She wasn't too angry, luckily. She told me that it was my big night and I could take all the time I needed. I relaxed, and Troy and I had a nice leisurely ride home. We talked a lot and when we got to my house, he walked me up to my front porch. He gave me a kiss good-night that quickly deepened until my mom opened the door. We jumped apart and she just smiled.

"Umm…mom…this is Troy. Troy, this is my mom Maria Montez."

"Nice to meet you," they both said at the same time. Then mom told me I should invite Troy in for some soda. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled and said "I'd love to."

We went into the kitchen and I got out three Sprites. While I did this, my mom started a conversation with Troy.

"You know, Troy, you look really familiar. What are you parents' names?"

"Dana and Jack Bolton, Ma'am," he replied. Suddenly my mom's face turned all angry. She gave him a glare then left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please Review! I hope you are all enjoying the story. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews so press the little purple button at the bottom of the page right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Mischief

I was shocked, and I apologized over and over again to Troy. He silenced my lips with a kiss. Then he said "It's OK, Gabi. She's probably just feeling protective of her baby girl. I should probably leave now. I'll call you tomorrow." I sighed and gave him a hug before showing him to the door. "Good-night, new boyfriend of mine," I said grinning. He grinned back and winked at me before getting into his car and driving away.

I then ran upstairs to find out what was the deal with my mom, but she was asleep. I decided to wait until the next day.

The next morning I slept until 11. When I woke up, I smiled remembering the night before. Then I frowned, remembering my mom's little outburst. I sat up and got out of bed. I ran down to the kitchen, then I smack my forehead. Duh! She was at work! I started to pour myself a bowl of cereal, then stopped. It was almost lunchtime! So instead I stuck a pizza pop in the microwave and poured myself a glass of juice. I sat down at the table and turned on the TV. The Price is Right, my favorite game show, was on. I watched it, playing along, until the phone rang. It was Troy. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hi Troy," I said, "How are you?"

"Not too bad," he replied, "but I'll be even better if you will let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night." I grinned.

"Hmmm, should I stay at home and eat a TV dinner alone or go out to dinner with my adorable boyfriend?" I teased. He just laughed, and then I did too. "Of course I will Troy." Then we just chatted for awhile. After we hung up, I called Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay to invite them to go to the mall with me that afternoon. They were all free so we agreed to meet and the mall at 2. I finished up my lunch, got dressed, and drove to the mall.

We met in the food court. As soon as everyone was there, I told them the news about Troy and I. they were all pretty excited. It had turned out that lots of people had gotten together the previous evening. Chad had asked Taylor after we left, Sharpay and Zeke were officially dating, and Jason had asked Kelsi out. Sharpay also told us that Ryan had danced with Sindra, a girl who had gotten a minor role in the musical. Things were looking promising for them. I was glad that all my friends were as happy as I was.

The next evening Troy picked me up promptly at 7:00. My mom wasn't home. It seemed to me that she had thrown herself into her work, which she usually does when she has a problem. On the way to the restaurant, Troy and I discussed reasons for her anger. "Maybe my mom had an affair with your dad," he joked. I smiled and then we arrived at the restaurant.

The dinner was delicious and the restaurant was beautiful. Troy and I talked a lot about the musical. I told him about our friends pairing up and he just laughed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," he explained.

I was disappointed when we left the restaurant. I didn't want the evening to be over. It was only 10:00. But to my surprise, it wasn't. Troy blindfolded me before driving me to a mystery place. When we got there, he helped me out of the car and led me to a place to sit down. Then he took the blindfold off.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around in wonder and amazement. We were sitting on a bench and we were surrounded by gorgeous flowers. There were a few trees scattered here and there and a fountain was right in front of us. I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't know if I should tell you," he taunted.

"What if I kiss you?" I asked.

"Well, that would depend on how good it is," he replied solemnly. So I leaned towards him and planted my lips firmly on his. We kissed for about thirty seconds, and then I pulled away. "How was that?" I asked. He smiled and told me our location. We were in a park really close to our houses. It had some gardens and one day Troy discovered them.

Troy stood up and pulled me with him. "Well, Gabi," he said, "you're not wearing white today!" With that, he picked me up and threw me into the fountain. It was surprisingly deep. And cold! I swam over to the edge, feeling a bit vengeful. I grabbed Troy's arm, and with a fast jerk I pulled him in. He sputtered for breath and starting scolding me.

"Well Bolton, you started it," I exclaimed and got out of the fountain. He got out too and he walked towards the car. He took two towels out of the trunk and I gasped. "You were planning this!" I exclaimed. He just grinned and handed me a towel. We then drove to my house in a comfortable silence. I walked up the step, waved goodbye to him, and ran inside. I was just so happy. My smile quickly turned to a frown as I saw my mom there glaring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – A Party

"Mom, what is it? I couldn't believe how rude you were to Troy on Friday. I thought you wanted me to have a boyfriend. I like Troy a lot, and I wish you would like him too! What's wrong?"

"Gabriella Nicole Montez! Do not speak to me that way. Troy's father and I had a misunderstanding when we were younger and if Troy is anything like his dad, he means trouble. Be careful Gabi, I only want what's best for you!"

I tried my best to get more information from her but she wouldn't say a word. I called Troy and told her what she said. He decided not to try to pry his dad because we didn't want his dad to hate me.

The next two weeks were pretty uneventful. I was unable to coax more info from my mom. I hung out with Troy a couple of times but we didn't go anywhere big. Then one Friday we were talking on the phone. We hadn't gotten together with the gang recently, so we thought we should all do something together. Troy thought we should have a small party at his place the next evening. His parents were out of town so they wouldn't bother us. We called around and everyone could come. I was glad I would finally get a chance to hang out with all my friends at once.

The next evening I put on my favorite denim miniskirt and a cute purple v-neck tee. I applied a little bit of make-up before heading over to Troy's. I decided to walk. After all, then I would have an excuse to ask Troy to walk me home.

I was the last one to arrive. We all just chatted for awhile. Then we watched The Notebook, my favorite. We couldn't decide on a movie so we voted. Most of the boys wanted to watch Star Wars, but the girls and Ryan wanted The Notebook. So The Notebook it was.

After the movie everyone was in a bit of a romantic mood. So Sharpay suggested that we play Seven Minutes in Heaven. No one objected so Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle. When he got back, he gave the bottle an extremely feeble spin. It moved about two inches, pointing straight at me. I saw Chad roll his eyes and I laughed. Then Troy took my hand and led me to the closet. As soon as the door was shut, we started kissing. It was soft at first, then it grew a little more passionate. Troy pulled me closer and I started running my hands over his muscular back. He had had his hands on my waist but slowly he moved one down a bit so it was resting on my butt. Then he moved it back up but it kept going up. He went under my shirt and rubbed my back. I pulled away.

"Troy, no. I'm not ready for this. We are moving too fast. Let's just stick to kissing, ok? I'm waiting til I get married before I – you know." He smiled.

"I'm very sorry Gabi. I would never do anything you don't want me to do. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm not ready to go that far either."

I silenced him with a soft kiss.

"I love you," he said. I gasped and asked him if he had said what I thought he did. He confirmed that he had.

'I love you too," I said softly. Then we went back to kissing until Chad flung open the closet door.

"Time's up you guys!" he interrupted. We reluctantly returned to the circle. Then Chad spun. The bottle landed on Taylor. She squealed and they went to the closet. Everyone talked while they did their business. Then Jason spun and got Kelsi. After that we decided to stop playing because it was basically just a makeout session for all the couples and the point of the party was for us all to spend time together. So we hung out for awhile. Zeke had baked a crème brulee for the occasion so we munched on that. Then everyone slowly began to leave. It was just me and Troy. We just sat together and watched TV for awhile. I got up to go to the washroom, and when I got back I gave him a soft kiss. Then I sat down on his lap and we continued to watch. We decided to put on a movie. Troy went to go get some popcorn. When he came back, I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the couch. I captured his lips with mine and we kissed for awhile. After a few minutes, we stopped and just lay there, holding each other tight. We didn't even realize it but we were really tired. That was how we fell asleep.

The next morning in the Montez household Maria woke up to find that her daughter hadn't returned home the previous night. She called Gabi's friend Taylor hoping she would know where her daughter was. Taylor reported that she'd last seen Gabi at Troy's the night before. Maria was furious. She hung up. Had Gabi slept over at Troy's? She decided to go over there and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Secret is Revealed

"Gabriella Nicole Montez!" Maria exclaimed. I woke up in a panic to see my mom standing right there. I realized how suspicious the situation must've seemed.

"Mom, I can explain-" She cut me off midsentence.

"Gabriella, it is pretty clear to me what you and Troy did last night. You don't need to explain anything to me," she replied.

"No, really, Ms. Montez," Troy defended, "we were just watching a movie and we fell asleep. Nothing happened." My mom just glared at him, then she grabbed my arm.

"Come on Gabriella, let's go. We're going to go to the doctor's to see if you're pregnant. If you are, we need to prepare. A baby is serious business." I just gasped. Then Troy asked if he could come along. My mom reluctantly agreed, because "After all, it is your baby," as my mom put it.

We got into the car and endured a very tense car ride to the doctor's office. Troy and I sat in the back seat, and he held my hand the entire way there. We both knew what the tests would prove, that I was not pregnant, but there was no changing of my mother's mind. She'd have to see it to believe it. When we got to the doctor's office, my mom grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Since I was still holding on to Troy, it made for sort of a strange chain. We sat in the waiting room until the receptionist called my name. My mom and Troy both came in with me. My mom explained the situation to the doctor, while Troy and I rolled our eyes. Then the tests began. She took a simple blood sample, and then went off to a room to analyze it. When she came back she looked a bit confused.

"Well, the tests show that Gabriella is not pregnant. In fact, they show that Gabriella has never even had sex. I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding here," the doctor reported.

My mom's eyes welled up with tears and she whispered to me that she was sorry. The three of us walked out of the room and back to the car.

"Gabi, Troy, I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have remembered that you are both responsible young adults and would not do something like that. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, mom," I replied. "It must've looked a little suspicious. I understand how you must have felt." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I deserve to give you guys an explanation. This is a bit hard for me to talk about. But when your father, Troy, and I were in high school, we were dating. Right after we graduated, we got married. But things weren't really working out for us. We planned to divorce. Then we found out that I was pregnant. We went through with the divorce and gave our baby boy up for adoption. We went our separate ways. He moved out here to Albuquerque and eventually married Troy's mom. And I stayed in Dallas and married Gabriella's dad. That's why I was not in favor of your relationship. I didn't want for either of you to make the choices that Jack and I made. It was very painful for us," she explained.

Troy and I were both shocked. We never would have guessed. We had a brother out there somewhere!

"I understand now why you felt the way you did. But now can't you see how mature Troy is? We're not going to get married yet mom, don't worry!" I smiled at Troy and he smiled back.

"So, Ms. Montez, when was he born?" Troy asked.

"Well," my mom said, "He was born five years before you and Gabi. We named him Aaron Tyler Bolton – yes, I was a Bolton before I married Gabi's father. He lives in Dallas. We wrote each other letters over the years, and I told him about you, Gabi. Troy, I don't know if your dad was in touch with him at all. You know what, I'm going to drop the two of you off at our house and I'm going to go talk to your dad, Troy. He needs to know his son is dating my daughter and that you know about Aaron." And with that, she left Troy and I at my house. We were both speechless.

"I can't believe I have a brother!" Troy exclaimed.

"He's my brother too!" I added. "Wow, it feels so weird that your brother is my brother. It almost feels like we're related. But we're not. Luckily. Otherwise we couldn't date each other." I giggled. Troy just smiled.

"I'm so happy I finally have a sibling," Troy exclaimed. "It's pretty lonely with just me and my parents."

"I know exactly what you mean!" I added. "With just my mom and I, there's nothing to do around here." With that, Troy started tickling me.

"Well," he said seriously, "you could always spend more time with me!" I laughed.

"I surrender, I surrender! Just stop!" I shrieked.

"Why should I?" Troy asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"Well, if you stop, I'll give you a kiss," I offered. He stopped. We both sat up and leaned together. Our lips connected. Troy deepened the kiss and after a little while I pulled away.

"We better stop, Troy, or my mom'll come in and take me to the doctor's office again!" I giggled. Troy silently agreed with me. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our brother. We hoped we would get to meet him someday. That someday would come sooner than we thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, the mystery has been solved. There's one more chapter left after this. I've been considering doing a sequel, but I don't know what it would be about or anything so if you think I should do a sequel and you have ideas for me please let me know!**

** freakymathgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Suddenly the phone rang. I ran to pick it up. It was my mom.

"Honey, could you and Troy come over here to Troy's house?" She asked. I told her we were on our way so we walked there as fast as we could, holding hands the entire way. We wondered what was so urgent.

When we got to the door, we were greeted with a rather pleasant surprise. We looked inside and saw my mom sitting on the couch and beside her was a boy who must've been Aaron. He had dark wavy hair like mine and Troy's blue eyes and muscular body. His skin was tanned like mine. He wore a sky blue polo shirt that matched his eyes and jeans. He looked up when we walked in the door. My mom stood up.

"Troy, Gabriella, this is your brother Aaron. It turns out that he is currently taking university classes at University of New Mexico. After Troy's dad and I talked, we decided to invite him to dinner so we could all meet him." We smiled and shook his hand. Looking at Aaron was so weird because he looked exactly like what I imagined Troy's and my children would look like. I whispered this in Troy's ear. He blushed a bit and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," he whispered back.

Then Troy's mom called us all for dinner. We went into the dining room and sat down. We talked a lot with Aaron and really got to know him. Our parents seemed to have solved any problems they had between them. After dinner, our parents all had coffee while Troy and Aaron and I just talked. Aaron totally approved of our relationship. Once, when I was coming back from the bathroom, I heard Aaron advising Troy to "Never hurt Gabriella, Troy. She's a keeper. And you'll have to deal with me if you do!" I walked back into the room with a grin on my face.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"Nothing!" I replied. I went and sat beside him, giving him a kiss.

"Please!" Aaron said. "Not while I'm here!"

Troy and I continued dating. We liked to go over to Aaron's apartment and hang out there, getting to know our brother. All harsh feelings between our parents were gone. Then, finally, it was time for the musical. Troy and I had worked really hard on it for a long time. We changed into our costumes for the first scene. Troy came over to me and squeezed my hand. We peeked out from behind the curtain. The auditorium was packed! Then curtains began to rise. We assumed our positions, and the show began.

After an hour of intense singing and dancing and acting, it was finally time for the last scene. We quickly had some water before once again assuming our positions on stage. The curtains rose, and Kelsi played the first few notes of Breaking Free. I saw Ryan give us a thumbs-up from backstage.

Troy began to sing.

Troy:   
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach  
Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us   
In a way that's different than who we are  
Gabriella:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both:   
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:   
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:   
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:   
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah  
Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you   
More than me  
Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:   
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'   
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'   
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh  
Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

We smiled at each other. Just like at the audition, Troy kissed my cheek, and then took my hand. We bowed. Then we looked out into the audience to see Troy's parents, my mom, and Aaron, all sitting in the front row and all grinning like crazy at us. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan were there too. I just sighed. Life was perfect.

The End!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know that I have had lots of requests for a sequel, but at this point I just don't have many ideas for one. This doesn't mean I won't write one in the future, just not now. I have lots of ideas for my new story, Is it him? And I also have plans for a sequel for that one. Anyways thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! And if you liked this, you should check out my other Fanfics, The One for Me and Is it him? Thanks!**

**- freakymathgirl**


	7. AN

**AN**

**This isn't actually a new chapter. Neither is the previous. Someone pointed out to me that at one point I wrote the name Andrew instead of Aaron, so I fixed it. Thanks!**


End file.
